


waking up to ash and dust

by littlehands



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehands/pseuds/littlehands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Elyssa's War Stories: A Comment Ficathon. </p>
<p>Prompt: the avengers, tony + natasha (platonic or romantic), waking up to ash and dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waking up to ash and dust

Another day, another pile of rubble to dig themselves out from under. Waking up on the edge of disaster, to see the destruction from blown out windows. Tony wakes up on the floor again, bruises from crown to sole. Head pillowed in his arms, the sunlight is far too bright, the day is too far gone. ‘Tasha is standing by the windows or where they would have been, soft jeans and a old Rolling Stones t-shirt - blowing the steam off of a cup of coffee. Pushing to his knees and then standing, she offers a hand, a bracing palm to his back. There is ash in her hair, a swollen lip and a slight smile, a bit of light in her eyes. 

“How bad?”

“Pretty bad.”

She hands the coffee over, his eyes adjust and see the vast space laid out beneath them. The space echos and he leans into her. She holds him and blinks into the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Pairing if you squint. Blarg, writing is hard.


End file.
